Unconditionally
by Satan'sLittleLamb
Summary: They never spoke to each other, their social rankings separated them. Edward never thought that the girl with a temper, quiet, but loud all at once would be the love of his life. Bella, though, has a deep, dark, bloody secret that's eating at her soul, and calling her to follow in the footsteps of her father. OOC/AU


**Unconditionally:**

_**They never spoke to each other, their social rankings separated them. Edward never thought that the girl with a temper, quiet, but loud all at once would be the love of his life. Bella, though, has a deep, dark, bloody secret that's eating at her soul, and calling her to follow in the footsteps of her father.**_

* * *

**I don't own anything!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Past**

_1997, Los Angeles_

"It's only a little bit of blood; it's not enough to prove I actually did it."

Tiffany stared into the eyes of her ten-year old daughter with glazed eyes. She remembered the first time she realized she had given birth to twins, though it wasn't the traditional way in the slightest, but it was surprising and joyful nonetheless. Like Glen, Glenda, came out with a bundle of red hair. They both had those blue eyes that most infants are born with, but as time progressed, Glen's eyes were a stark green, exactly like his mother's at one point in her life. Glenda's were brown, exactly like her father's, but with flakes of green in them.

They were identical twins, but they were complete opposites. Glen was the soft-spoken one, he hated fights and any form of conflict. He was a mama's boy, always near to his mother and stuck to her hip. Tiffany adored her little shadow; she did not feel any agitation when Glen would follow her like some parents would from time to time. Tiffany knew that her twins were a blessing, because in reality, there was no way possible for them to be here. Even though Tiffany showered both of them with all the love and affection she can muster, Glenda was the distant one. Like her father, Glenda had a trouble with authority and following the rules. Ever since she could walk there was this rebellious streak in her. Glenda was constantly in any forms of altercations, always fighting back. Glenda hated to be smothered, so she dodged her mother, or brother, or anyone else for that matter that tried to show her any affection.

"…I mean, I was minding my own business and she pulls my hair! Of course I'm going to punch her in the face, what else am I suppose to do? Just let her do it?"

When Glenda came home with blood on her clothing and markings on her skin, Glen knew it was best to stay away from his sister. When she came out of a fight she was stilled riled up, the adrenalin was still pumping through her veins and she just wanted to continue. Glen remembered the first time Glenda ever got into a fight. They were in kindergarten, and Frances Weasel loved picking on Glen and Glenda. He'd pull on Glenda's hair and push Glen to the ground, and unlike Glen, Glenda never cried once. But one day at playtime, Frances had pushed Glen to the ground, making him hit his head on the plastic play table. Glenda had lost it. She attacked Frances like she was a mad woman. It took two teachers to pull her off him, and when they did, Frances's face and arms were adorned with teeth marks, bruises, and scratch marks. It looked like an animal had gotten a hold of him.

All three were taken to the principle. It was only Glen and Glenda sitting in the office at first, Frances was in the nurse office, getting tended to. When he arrived, the principle began to speak. He told Frances he would not tolerate any kind of bullying, no matter what, but when he turned to Glenda, the vessel in his head looked like it was going to explode. He firmly told Glenda that violence was worse than bullying, that she best learns to control herself, or there would be major consciences. Glenda wasn't fazed at the principle's tone; she just sat there and stared him with her head to the side. "He's my brother to push around, not his." She had a smirk on her face and giggled at the shocked expression of the older man. That was the first time Glen saw their father in Glenda.

"And I kicked her in the gut to make sure she was alive, because let me tell you, she was knocked out. Once I slammed her head into the concrete she was out like a light, with blood gushing from her nose." Glenda bit her bottom lip; it was a tale tells sign that she enjoyed it and by the look on her face, she was remembering every detail. "But, yeah, she's still alive. Her nose is probably broken, but hey, what can you do?"

"Move," Tiffany said, her lips not moving. "We can move."

Glen looked at his mother with wide green eyes. "Move again? But, mummy, I don't want to move again, we haven't even started school yet."

Tiffany stroked her son's pale, smooth cheek and kissed his forehead. "I know, sweet face, but we have no other choice. We can't risk the fact of the police showing up."

That was another difference between the twins: Glen was like a sponge, he wanted to absorb every piece of knowledge that he could, but Glenda hated school with a passion, she skipped twice a week, and where she went, nobody knows.

Glenda looked at her mother like she grew a second head. "Why do we have to move? It was an innocent fight, mom. Kids get into nasty fights sometimes, it's no big deal. It was child's play, honestly."

Tiffany rolled her eyes. "Glenda, you can't just go and beat up every person who pisses you off, it's…" But she was cut off.

"And why can't I? You act like you have no skeletons in your closest, but I remember, mother dearest, when there was a time when getting over you so called "addiction" wasn't as easy as it sounded. In fact, I believe you slit him open right down to the core, and you smiled as his guts fell out."

"That was completely different! He deserved it!" Tiffany always fell into the trap. Glenda knew that if she called her mother out on something when she was getting in trouble, Tiffany had no way in actually punishing her.

"Really, mom, did he really? Maybe he was just being himself. So does that mean every person who's blunt with what they say should be gutted? You said he deserved it, and that girl deserved what she got too."

Tiffany closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. When Glenda played this game, it made Tiffany uneasy. Chucky would pull the same game when Tiffany and he got in a fight, and like her father, if Glenda couldn't win the fight with words, she'd win it by violence.

"Glenda Leah Isabella Ray…"

"Oh," Glenda drawled out, throwing her hands into the air. "So _now_ I'm a Ray, huh?"

"I didn't mean it like that, Glenda, and you know it."

"Sure you didn't, mom, sure you didn't." Glenda rolled her eyes. She pulled her semi bloody tee off and sneered at Glen who was looking down, blushing. "What's wrong with you, Shitface?"

Tiffany covered Glen's ears, remembering what that man who once held her children captive use to call Glen. "Glenda, watch your mouth, young lady. Now, let's all calm down and think over this rationally."

"The rational thing to do is to turn Glenda in," Glen whispered. "But I know that isn't going to happen."

Glenda glared at her twin. "You're damn right about that." She smirked when Glen cowered into their mother and continued to peek around her.

Tiffany sighed. There was no helping her daughter's mouth; she was almost half as bad as her father. Almost every word that came out her mouth was a curse word, especially if she was mad. Tiffany knew she was also to blame, she would run around the house sometimes cussing up the storm whenever he was rushing, aggravated, or just in a bad mood, and she'd cuss around Glen and Glenda. That was another difference between them, Glen would never dream of saying such words, but Glenda didn't care, she had a mouth that could make a sailor blush.

"Glen, sweetheart, please go to your room. I need to talk to your sister alone for a moment." Tiffany kissed her son's forehead and watched him disappear up the stairs before she faced her daughter. With a hand on her hip, she raised one eyebrow. "Now, do you want to explain to me why the girl pulled your hair?"

A sigh passed Glenda's lips heavily, and with an eye roll she mimicked her mother's stance. "I may or may not have made out with her boyfriend before he went to pick her up on a date. But in my defense," Glenda quickly said. "He was following me around like a lost puppy since we moved here. I thought I would be nice and give him what he wanted, it's not my fault his sister has a big mouth."

Tiffany was tired, she knew the moment she heard the door close Glenda had gotten into some sort of trouble, and her body just slowed down. She pointed to the stairs behind her, one of her hands covering her face. "Go pack your bags, and tell Glen to do the same."

* * *

**Review, please, and let me know what you think!**


End file.
